


Supersonic

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Consentacles, Crazy Amount of Orgasms, F/M, Fan Modifications, Holoforms (Transformers), Overstimulation, Tentacles, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia, holoform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Jane and Knock Out's first foray into the world of alien sex had been an interesting one.Prequel toGood Day For It.





	Supersonic

**Author's Note:**

> The return of Knock Out and his human girlfriend, Jane Doe. As always when writing xeno and holoforms, details on physical descriptions and whatnot are left ambiguous and up to the readers' imaginations. 
> 
> Gave Knock Out some special new toys, too! Kudos to Jane for not fainting, either. What a champ. This one is a little less sticky, as KO doesn't have human-esque genitalia.

Jane and Knock Out's first foray into the world of alien sex had been an interesting one.

"I've never done this before. Obviously."

Originally, Knock Out had taken Jane to the mountains outside of Jasper to watch the sunset. It was actually one of the few things Knock Out found pretty about this mudball planet. However, there was another reason--and Jane was quick to catch onto his ulterior motives. This spot, a sturdy cliff with a perfect view of the valley, was considered a human "make out point."

"It doesn't have to be so alien, if you'd like," Knock Out purred from his radio. 

Jane gasped when she looked over and saw a face leering against hers. She had never see this man before, who had just appeared right out of the warm Nevada air. And he was... quite handsome. Though dressed simply, he looked impeccable.

"Surprised, darling?" the man smirked.

Jane widened her eyes. "Kn... Knock Out?" She raised a hand to touch his face, hesitant. "Is that... you?"

Knock Out reached over, took her hand. She jumped slightly as he pressed it to his cheek. "In a way, yes," he purred. "It's actually brand new. We call it a holoform. It allows us to move freely among your people without suspicion."

"If you're a hologram, then... How can I feel you?" His skin was warm, smooth; for all intents and purposes, it felt real.

"Just a little matter transfer-manipulation technology," Knock Out chuckled. "Technical mumbo jumbo will just ruin the mood, don't you think?"

Jane blushed. He let her hand go, allowing it to move down his cheek, across his throat, to his chest. "Do you come... equipped with all, the uh..." Her nervous gazed dropped to his lap. There was an obvious outline in his pants that suggested, yes, indeed, those were part of the modifications, but Jane couldn't be sure.

"Our holoforms must look identical to humans, from the basics right down to the nitty gritty details," he leered. Jane gasped as he took her wrist, squeezed it. "As you are about to find out."

Knock Out yanked Jane over, seat dropping back. She straddled his hips, hands on his chest over pectoral muscles--real, so real, but... not. "This is..." Jane tittered. "This is crazy."

The holoform stroked her hips. "Isn't that what makes it so fun?" he chortled. He snaked a hand down between their bodies, and Jane heard the sound of his fly opening. "And don't worry. I did some research on your... human recreational activities."

Jane slapped him playfully on the arm. "You perv! You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

Jane smiled, cheeks pink. "Well then," she breathed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She leaned against the holoform, one hand tugging down her pants. "I don't want to disappoint."

Knock Out watched her with an oily grin as she fussed with her panties, trying not to hit her head against the roof of the car. She shoved her pants and underwear aside, keeping on her top. "This your first time?" he teased, tracing a finger across a hip bone.

Jane shuddered. "Well, with a giant sentient alien robot? Maybe."

"Fah!"

With help from the human, Knock Out tugged off his jeans and briefs. Jane looked down, gulping. "Well, I take it you have blood under your fake holo skin," she coughed.

"It's more of a programmed reaction to beautiful ladies mounting you," Knock Out crooned. Jane shook her head, smiling nonetheless.

"I don't have to worry about a condom, do I?"

"We are not organic based, nor are our holoforms. No blood, no sweat, no... well."

"But you do bleed."

"I'm not going to lay eggs in you that'll hatch and burst from your chest later, dear, if that's what you're worried about."

Jane paled a little. "W-What?"

"I was watching some old Terran horror movies, don't worry," Knock Out chortled. Before she could question him any further, using the knowledge he had gathered from prized sources (the Internet), he slid two fingers in Jane's mouth. Jane hesitated, a little annoyed, but far more aroused. She closed her eyes, started suckling; Knock Out could feel a wet slick from her pussy on his artificial flesh.

Knock Out removed his fingers, coated in her saliva. He pressed the edges gently inside her, stroking her clit. Jane gasped and clung to him, eyes squeezing shut. "I do hope that's a positive reaction," he said, probing a little deeper.

"Y-Yes, God yes," Jane whimpered, pussy walls fluttering around his long fingers.

"My, my, you get wet fast, don't you?"

"S-Shut up."

Knock Out's fingers scissored open and closed, pads working delicately against her clit. Jane was melting in his embrace, chewing on her bottom lip. Her thighs quivered, debating closing around those tormenting, lovely digits or spreading farther to give more access. Knock Out pushed his fingers in to the knuckle, rubbing faster. Jane panted, face moist with sweat, rocking her hips against his fingers, demanding and needing more. 

"You really like this, don't you?" Knock Out snickered.

Jane groaned.

"I could keep you on the edge like this all day," the holoform chuckled.

"Hnn--n-no," Jane mewled, wriggling.

"You want more?" Knock Out hummed, tilted his head. "A third finger, perhaps?"

Jane dug her nails in his shoulders. "P-Please."

Knock Out obliged, a third finger entering the human, pumping alongside the others. Jane keened, rocking her hips. "Do all humans come undone just as fast you?" he crooned against her ear. He jerked his middle finger up, and she twisted. "Or am I really just that irresistible?"

"D-Don't tease..."

Knock Out nibbled on her earlobe. "But you like it," he said. By the way she whimpered, he was right.

Jane was thoroughly wet, her fluids running and dripping down Knock Out's hand. He removed all three fingers, and Jane made a disappointed sound. The holoform took her by the arms, dragged her forward. She braced a hand against the car ceiling as she lifted herself, stared down at his erect cock. 

"Here we g-go," Jane swallowed.

Knock Out guided her down and Jane cried as she took him almost halfway. For a moment she sat there, adjusting. Knock Out could feel some pleasure, but it mostly came in the noises she was making, the way she wriggled on his dick. He'd have his chance, though, and it wasn't like he was complaining. Once Jane relaxed, Knock Out helped her up, back down again, taking another inch. It was a slow, steady rhythm, splitting Jane apart.

Soon Jane was almost taking him whole, and so Knock Out picked up the pace. Jane rolled her hips, bouncing enthusiastically on the thick cock. "K-Knock Out, G-God," she stammered. Her eyes rolled back before closing. She kept one hand on the roof, the other taking a fistful of the holo's shirt and tugging. 

Knock Out remained quiet, studying his special specimen, before he remembered a few tips in the foreplay section of the entries he read on human sex. He sat forward, just enough and slipped his hands under her shirt. She held her breath, expecting the onslaught of sensation before he reached around, quickly unclipping her bra. 

Once it was loose, the holo's hands took her breasts and began massaging, squeezing, pushing. Jane moaned, head thrown back. Knock Out continued palming her breasts, her nipples erect against his hands. He took each of the pink buds between his fingers, pinched until she was mewling. With a leer, he bent forward, wrapped lips around a nipple and sucked. 

"Mmh!" Jane whined, arms wrapping around Knock Out's head. He continued massaging her tits with both hands, pinching one nipple while suckling on the other.

"K-Knock Out," Jane croaked, "are y-you sure t-this isn't y-your... f-first--ah!--time?"

Knock Out sat back, licked his lips. "Quite positive," he replied. He grabbed her hips, pistoned hard inside her. 

Jane keened and jerked upright, hair whipping around her sweat-slicked face. She met back with the same ferocity, riding him in hard thrusts. He grabbed her breasts again, moving with the rhythm, ran his thumbs in circles over the nipples. Watching her fall apart in his arms was almost as rewarding as watching an bot dissected to pieces on his table. Jane's face was flushed pink, eyes hazy and lidded, sweat pouring down her hot, sun-kissed skin.

"You seem starved of this," Knock Out taunted. He twisted her nipple. "Poor girl. When's the last time you had this much fun?"

"D-Does it really... really matter?"

"Yes," the holo insisted. He rubbed down her hips. "Tell me when, and what they did to you."

Jane chewed her lip. She met his devious gaze before shutting her eyes. "B-Boyfriend. Before... before break-up. J-Jerk. His ho-house. On t-the bed. Mission... missionary position."

"That's not as kinky as I expected."

"T-Told you," Jane breathed. "H-He came t-too quick."

Knock Out laughed.

A few minutes later, Jane cried out, reaching her edge. "Gonna--gonna--!" she whimpered, slamming down on the cock.

Knock Out sat forward, looped a hand behind her head. He grabbed a fistful of hair; she gasped as he pulled her into a hot, clumsy kiss. It took a moment to adjust, breathing against his warm lips--her partner, however, did not breathe back. Knock Out plunged his tongue in her parted mouth, tasted her alien saliva, mashed tongue against hers, along her teeth. He might have gone longer had Jane not needed to breathe, sitting back just in time to gulp down air and climax.

Jane screamed and stiffened as her orgasm shook her to the core. Knock Out held her, lips still inches from her panting, gaping mouth. When her cry died, he took Jane into another kiss. She was slower, fatigued, but reciprocated, cupped his face.

Knock Out broke away first this time. The human was quivering, breathing labored and expression between exhaustion, shock, and pure fucking satisfaction. "Was it good for you?" Knock Out sneered, brushing a strand of hair from her pale eyes.

Jane whimpered as she removed herself, flopping back into the passenger's seat. "Never... Never had such a p-powerful..." she breathed, quivering. She rolled her head aside; when she looked down, her eyes widened.

Knock Out was still erect. 

"You... You didn't...?"

"This holoform is not equipped to experience pain, nor pleasure, for that matter," Knock Out explained. "Not necessary programming. I'm a damn good actor, anyway."

Jane frowned. "Then... Then you got nothing out of it?" she mumbled. She felt embarrassed, a little ashamed. "That isn't fair..."

"Oh, it's not like I didn't get anything," Knock Out reassured. A second later, the holo winked out of existence. Jane jumped. "In fact, I was rather hoping you were okay for a second round. This time, in a method I'm more experienced with." His voice came from the radio again.

Jane licked her lips. "Well..." It wasn't like she wasn't up for it. "... Oh, all right. Just give me a few more minutes to unwind." She laughed, shrugging. "We're both trying new things today, right?"

Knock Out smirked. "Exactly."

After Jane came down (according to scans of her vitals), her seat suddenly jerked back. She fell against the reclined chair with a small oomph. Before Jane could sit back up, there came a low buzzing noise from somewhere inside the car and, a second later, tentacle-like appendages slithered up and out from the side doors and beneath the seat. Jane pulled her legs up, terrified, as the tendrils, four all together, stared down at her. 

"Relax, my dear," Knock Out hummed, "I won't hurt you. They're nice, smooth, and moist--just like me."

Jane gulped. She wasn't so sure about this, but... She trusted Knock Out, and still felt bad for not getting him off.

"Lay back and raise your arms," the Decepticon coaxed gently. Jane slowly stretched out on the seat, laid back her arms; once she was relaxed, one of the tentacles quickly wrapped around her limbs and the head rest, tying her down. Jane squeaked. 

"I thought we'd get a little more kinky," Knock Out chortled before the human could open her mouth. "Don't worry. This'll be fun. For the both of us."

"I-If you say so."

"Now, you might feel a slight tingling sensation, but I guarantee you it won't do any harm, and it's only temporary."

Jane blinked. "Tingling?" Then she looked down and saw one of the tendrils slip between her legs. She was scared, but she didn't want to stop. Not for Knock Out and, well, not for herself. The tentacle paused there a moment until she spread her legs open slowly. Then, with a wink from the single red optic on its head, it plunged inside her. 

Jane screamed; it was more surprise than pain, her pussy still open and pliant. There was the aforementioned tingle, however; it sent a jolt up her spine, made her twitch. It stopped a few seconds later.

The tentacle began thrusting, leaving her gasping and groaning. Knock Out started to vibrate, obviously receiving the same amount of pleasure. "Very... nice," he said, wriggling the tendril in further. Jane swallowed down another cry, rocking as the appendage moved her forcefully back and forth, up and down. "Why don't we... amp it up..." The Decepticon's voice was laced with static.

Another tentacle wrapped itself tightly around her breasts, forcing them together. A fourth wiggled itself between them, up along her chest until its edge was hovering over her gaping, panting mouth. Jane stared at it with lidded eyes, the red orb blinking. She choked on a noise when the appendage pushed inside her mouth; not too deep, matching the same pumping speed and motion as the tentacle wriggling inside her pussy. It moved further down her opening, fluttering throat, its length riding between her tits and adding friction.

"You are... v-very exquisite," Knock Out groaned. The vibrations through his chassis rippled through Jane's body, her head bobbing, bouncing in the seat. "I did n-not think... I would... e-enjoy this... nearly as..." the Decepticon groaned, his engines revving softly.

Jane whimpered as the tendril popped out of her mouth. It slid free from between her breasts, alongside the appendage keeping them together. The two tentacles lowered again, their heads nuzzling her pert nipples with affection. "A-Are all humans... t-this sensitive...?" Knock Out swallowed. One tentacle slipped from her nipple, stroked down her belly fluttering, drawing lines across her hips and inner thighs.

"A-Ah, Knnnout!" Jane sobbed. She jerked in her restraints. "M-More!"

"I t-thought you'd never ask," Knock Out chortled. The tendril in her pussy increased speed, coming in hard and fast. The vibrations grew stronger, tingling her sensitive, sweat soaked skin. Her entire body was rocking and shaking so hard, so was the car. 

"G-God, yes, fuck," Jane crooned and panted, eyes rolled back. Jane hadn't noticed the strange ray lower itself from a compartment in the ceiling, stopping in front of her face. She looked up, staring at it. 

"Y-You might like this..."

A ray of red light shot from the laser right into her pupils. Jane gasped, her mind suddenly invaded. Images flashed across her eyes, her very nerves manipulated until every part of her body was throbbing with pleasure. A literal mind fuck; everything she felt was suddenly twice as strong.

Jane was speechless, under the ray's complete control. She could only make sounds, louder, some different than before, but all so beautiful, as she bounced rapidly in the seat. Her tits bounced, clapping together until the skin was red, nipples painfully, wonderful hard. Jane's eyes remained open, tongue hanging free from her mouth and jolting along, spilling drool down her chin and along her chest.

What she saw--it was less images, and more sensations. Shadows taking her from all sorts of positions. A hard cock pounding in her ass from behind, holding her arms back, tits swaying. Squatting as she rode another dick, hands braced to this formless mass. Squished between two large bodies of darkness, each hole filled and stretched. Another thrusting inside her mouth and right down her throat. Toys buzzing against her clit and between the cleft of her ass. Kisses from numerous mouths sucking on her tongue and licking.

Jane was wheezing, chest heaving. A part of her mind not sucked into the void worried she might pass out.

"W-Wait. Wait."

Then it stopped. Everything. Jane let out a strangled gasp as she squirted on the dashboard, collapsing against the seat and sinking. Her smile was a sloppy, drooling mess, eyes crossing; the tentacle inside her also stopped moving, her pussy and stomach fluttering. Jane could only breathe. She'd come, but she didn't know how many times; the leather beneath her was soaked. 

Knock Out normally would have complained, but...

Jane didn't even notice the tendrils unfurl, freeing her. Jane was lifted, boneless; even that barely registered. She heard gears shift and plating grind and engines rumble. Her senses slowly returning, Jane blinked once, opened her eyes. To her surprise, she was now sitting in Knock Out's hand, the Decepticon smiling down at her. His energy field was potent with lust; even she could feel it. His armor rattled audibly.

"You... need..."

"To... finish off," Knock Out tittered. He lifted Jane to his face, olfactories reveling in her strange alien scents. The sweat, the tears, her fluids. Ducking forward, he extended his tongue, nearly the length of her torso and brushed it between her legs. Jane arched her back and cried. Her mind reeled when she felt the electric shock of the Decepticon's overload course through her. Even as Knock Out came undone, he was careful not to electrocute the frail human.

Jane went still, panting. Knock Out slowly lowered her to the ground. Jane laid out on her side, every muscle in her body aching and twitching. Her vision was blurry, parts of her were numb; her mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Knock Out sat beside the human, taking a rag from a spare compartment and wiping himself (and certain soaked spots) off. "There's water in my trunk," he mused, "you look like you need it."

"Damn," Jane croaked, smiled weakly, "you... y-you're good."

"Yes, darling," Knock Out exvented, grinning, "yes, I am."


End file.
